


Memories of the Pit

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare about Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pain was unbearable. Burning, hot, blistering, scorching, with flames licking across his vision.

He was alone, though it was only a matter of time before they came back.

Right now, though, he was on his own. Nothing but the scent of burning, sizzling flesh and the sensation of chains piercing his body to keep him company.

Never once was he able to sleep. No matter how tired or weak he felt, he could never shut his eyes to escape from the heat, from the pain, from the smells, the sounds. They never went away, not when he screamed, not when he cried, not when he called out to anyone who would listen to please, please help.

There was no end, there never had been, and he was beginning to think there never would be.

There was no escape.

Not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam!" Dean yelled, his brother's panicked thrashing in the bed next to his awaking him. He was screaming and kicking, and a sheen of sweat covered his brow and plastered his undershirt to his chest in a damp, crinkled mess.

When Dean got close to his brother, Sam's screaming increased and he let loose a blood-curdling screech: "GET AWAY!"

It was so filled with fear and hatred that Dean actually did as he was told, backing up to the edge of his bed. Sam's yells went from hair-raising and fearful, back to just agonized pain.

"Sam!" Dean called again, this time from a safer distance, "Sam, wake up! It's a dream, Sam!" Getting no response, he ran into the bathroom and got a handful of icy water to splash onto his brother.

It didn't have the desired effect.

As soon as it made contact with Sam, his back arched in pain. "Stop!" he screamed, "Stop, no, no, it burns. It burns!"

Crap. What now?

Sam was writhing all over the bed now, knocking his arms and head on the headboard and nightstand, the impact making painful thumping sounds.

At this point, Dean could care less about any bodily harm that might befall him; he had to calm Sam down and he was running out of options fast.

Ignoring his little brother's cries of alarm, he drew closer to the bed, dodging as many flailing blows as he could (though his eye would probably be swollen the next morning). "Sam, it's me, Dean! You're okay!"

"Get away from me!"

Dean pinned Sam's arms to the bed. He tried to sound soothing. "Sam, you're okay. It's a dream. All you gotta do is wake up, okay? Just wake up..."

"No, no, no, no, no..." Sam jerked from side to side underneath Dean's grip, but his struggles were becoming weaker and weaker.

He lowered himself down onto the bed next to Sam and cupped his cheek, smoothing his hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. It seemed to work, and Sam stopped struggling, though his breathing was still unsteady and erratic.

"Shhhh... You're okay, Sammy. You're okay." he whispered, still stroking Sam's hair.

They lay there for a while, Dean leaning on the headboard while Sam's breathing slowly went back to normal.

He waited until he was sure Sam was asleep before he slowly leaned forward, carefully trying to lift his hand from Sam's hair so as not to wake him.

Before he could leave for his own bed, though, a hand on his leg stopped him. "D'n..." Sam murmured, still mostly asleep.

Dean smiled.

\-----------------------

Eli Thornton, owner of the Night Lite Motel, had heard the screams, even before the honeymooning couple from the room next door came down to the lobby, alarm apparent in their wide eyes. They explained everything they heard, about the shrieks of "Get away!" and "It burns!", and how, around 2:30, it had gone eerily quiet.

Now, ten minutes later, they still hadn't heard a peep and they were becoming more concerned than they had been before, if that was even possible.

And so, Eli Thornton set out for the room, the closest to the fire escape, armed with his spare key for the room. He put the key in the lock and turned, bracing himself for whatever horrific scene he might find.

Once inside, he surveyed the room with growing puzzlement.

There was no body. No blood staining the sheets, no smell of burnt flesh.

Instead, he saw two figures, side by side. The larger one curled into a tight ball against the smaller one, who was wrapped around the large figure, arms draped protectively over him.

From the door, Eli Thornton, owner of the Night Lite Motel, turned and walked back out of the room, down to the lobby to assure the couple that, yes: 

Everything was alright.


End file.
